


Sparks Fly

by nymphaliday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, andrew is gay, gratuitous descriptive language, idon't even write fanfic it's 4am why is this happening, kevin just wants a salad, pls know i haven't proofread this at all good night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphaliday/pseuds/nymphaliday
Summary: Andrew just wants his daily carbs, Kevin just wants his salad, and Neil is determined to make sure that their wishes are granted.based on a true* story that just happened to my friend today, i know that someday you will marry the girl from mcdonald's*i exaggerated details for humor and fun





	Sparks Fly

It was a warm summer night, the kind that made shirts tacky with sweat, but there was still enough of a breeze that the streets were heavily populated despite the late hour. The sky was clear, horizon stretching out endlessly in all directions. That sort of openness would normally be disconcertingly vast in the daytime, but under the cloak of darkness, the stars seemed to reflect the twinkling lights of the city below, encasing Palmetto in a bubble.

Andrew didn’t care about that though. He just wanted his damn carbs.

Kevin had protested, of course. He was overruled by the collective will of Kevin, Aaron, and Andrew (mostly Andrew) and by the fact that every Sweetgreen within a 10 mile radius closed before 10pm. Salad eaters consume their final meals at reasonable times; this was the hour when McDonalds was king, so that’s where they went.

After a frustrating wait in the drive-through line - _college towns are the worst, _Andrew thought - they finally placed their order and he pulled up to the pick-up window.

_Fuck_.

The employee working there - _Neil_, his name tag said - was cute. His rich auburn hair reminded Andrew of the coke he ordered and suddenly desperately wanted to chug. He smiled at Andrew as he rolled down the window, which Andrew found annoying, so he glared back. Even more annoyingly, this seemed to do nothing to dissuade him.

“Large fries, large coke, and a salad?” Neil confirmed, holding out the fries. Andrew took them, being careful to make sure their fingers were on far opposite sides of the box. Despite the shitty tungsten McDonald's lighting, up close Andrew could see small freckles speckled on the backs of Neil’s hands; glancing up, he confirmed that they were scattered across the bridge of his nose and cheeks as well. They definitely did not remind him of the stars that he was not caring about earlier. The radio switched to some Smokey Robinson song and his smooth voice crooned from the speakers. Andrew crammed several fries in his mouth and handed the rest to Nicky for safe-keeping before reaching for his coke.

In his hurry to get his order and leave, his fingertips just barely brushed Neil’s, and they both felt the resulting static shock. Andrew reflexively jerked his hand back but miraculously managed to keep his grasp on his beverage, so maybe that disaster was averted.

_Cruising is made for love,_ sang Smokey Robinson. Neil’s eyebrows had startled upwards with the spark, but now his face creased into what could only be called a giggle. Andrew caught sight of dimples before Neil’s hand reflexively came up to cover his mouth. Andrew could do nothing but stare at the offensive image for several long seconds before he finally said “Shut up,” through a mouth full of french fries, and started to roll up the window.

“Hey, wait, you forgot -“ was all Neil could get out before Andrew slammed his foot on the gas and they shot out of the drive-through.

“My salad!” Kevin cried from the backseat. Nicky offered him a consolation fry, which Aaron took when Kevin neglected to move toward the offending potato.

Because it was that sort of night, they’d only put a little distance behind them when they ran into a red light. Andrew drummed his fingers on the center console impatiently. Forget the coke, he wanted a cigarette.

“Oh my god,” said Nicky, and Andrew followed his gaze to his side mirror where a distant reddish blob was rapidly getting larger.

Kevin pressed his face against the window to look. “He’s fast,” he remarked, something almost like awe in his voice - high praise, considering the speaker. And Neil was fast; Andrew could tell that if the light didn’t change soon, he was going to be forced to interact with him again. However, despite his best glower, the light stayed red. Red coke cans, redheads, red lights - the color was becoming the theme of the evening.

Unfortunately for Andrew, (infuriatingly attractive) objects in side mirrors really are closer than they appear, and Neil caught up to them within seconds. As tempted as he was to just drive away, Kevin had caught sight of the prize in Neil’s hands, and Andrew knew he’d be impossible to deal with tomorrow if he didn’t get it. Andrew rolled down the window. “You’re in the street, idiot,” he said, as Neil held out the salad to him. Andrew made no move to take it, so Nicky leaned over Andrew to pass it to Kevin, not quite dodging an elbow in his gut for invading Andrew’s space.

Neil rubbed the back of his neck abashedly. “I was in a bit of a hurry. I wasn’t really thinking about traffic.”

Having recovered from the elbow, Nicky frowned as a thought occurred to him. “How did you get out here so quickly? I mean the window was tiny, can people even fit through that?”

“Desperation is a valuable lubricant.”

“Oh my god,” Nicky whispered reverently. _Cruise with me baby,_ sang Smokey Robinson. Aaron’s head thudded against the glass in the back.

“You should play exy,” said Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Aforementioned friend:  
"So who did you previously play exy for?"  
"McDonalds"
> 
> Find me on instagram @homonuclear for mediocre neil cosplay


End file.
